The evil side of music
by ImmixRikudou
Summary: By misfortune Immi and her sisters end up with the Akatsuki. Will they find a way to go back? And do they want to go back? Rated for later chapters. Yes I rewrote the story


**a mysterious cd / day one**

"Immi would you please hurry up?", Ichigo said while rolling her eyes.

I looked at her and laughed.

"Take it easy Ichigo, we have loads of time", I said and continued putting on mascara.

Ichigo sighed and took a seat on my bed.

"Just hurry up, It's been a long time since i had the oppurtunity to shop an entire day", she said.

I turned around. "How do I look?".

"Great as always", Ichigo said. I smiled.

Ichigo grabbed my arm and took me outside.

"Are we going on foot or with the scooter?", she asked while she put on her jacket.

"Scooter I guess", I answered while I put on mine.

Ichigo smiled and took the scooter out of the garage. I jumped behind her.

She started the scooter and we raced towards mall.

"What do you think of these?", Ichigo asked and showed the ugliest glasses i've ever seen.

I made a puking gesture and shook my head.

Ichigo laughed. "Just kidding", she said.

I walked out of the store.

"Hey were ya going?", Ichigo said and followed me.

"I need new music", I answered.

Ichigo sighed. "Should have known", she said and followed me.

We walked into the music store and I heard the newest hit from wil.i.am trough the boxes.

I walked straight towards the mythic music.

Ichigo stood next to me and pointed towards some weird looking box.

I grabbed it and watched it closely.

"The World Of Akatsuki..with songtext and gestures", I read on the front side.

Somehow i felt attracted to this box, as if it wanted me to take it.

"I'll take it", I said and walked towards the cash deck.

The lady beeped it. "10 bucks please", she said and put the box in a bag.

I gave her the money and walked out of the store.

Ichigo followed me and grabbed my arm. "Shopping done?", she asked.

I nodded. We walked to the scooter and raced back home.

Back home I dropped my bags on my chair and grabbed the cd box.

It was shining and kinda..shaking. I looked at it and slowly opened it.

Ichigo grabbed the folder that lay inside and jumped on my bed.

I jumped next to her and looked at the folder.

"First read this?", Ichigo said. I nodded.

Together we began to read the text and the matching gestures.

after an hour i stood up.

'Shall we try it?'. Ichigo nodded.

I grabbed the cd and put it in the cd-player.

The music that came out of it was slow and soft.

Together we made the gestures and sung the words.

'When dawn falls a gate opens. trough a world we do not know but still want to see.

Open this gate to let us fly into this world. World Transferring No Jutsu!'.

Suddenly I saw a black hole were once was my window.

It pulled us into it and swirled around us.

I was suppossed to be afraid, but I wasnt.

'Immi!!!'. Ichigo yelled my name and her hand reached out for mine.

I grabbed her hand and at that moment everything went black en we sunk into darkness.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Immi! Immi are you alive?'. I saw Ichigo's face above mine and stood up.

'I'm okay, what about you?'.

'I'm fine, what happened? where are we?',Ichigo asked.

I looked around. I saw a lot of trees and a litle river.

'I dunno, but let's keep moving. Who knows what's living here', I said and walked forward.

Suddenly I freezed. 'Immi? what's the matter?', Ichigo said and looked at me.

I pointed at a spider on a rock.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. 'Immi you're not..'.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! SPIDEEER!!!', I screamed and ran away.

Ichigo ran after me. 'Immi!! wait!', she yelled.

I ran around a mountain corner. I

bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

'Look out were ya running un',I heared someone saying.

'And don't scream so loud', another voice said.

I looked up and saw a blonde girl and a red haired guy.

Ichigo ran towards me. 'Immi! damn you run fast!', she said and helped me up.

The redhead looked at me. 'What?', I said with a snobbish voice.

'You're not from here,are you?', he said. I looked at him.

He was wearing a black cloack-thingy with red clouds and wore dark green nail polish and a ring around his left thumb.

Ichigo looked at them. 'Who are you?', she asked.

The blonde sighed. 'I'm Deidara and this is Sasori un. And who might you be?', he asked.

'I'm Immi and this is my sister Ichigo.

And are you female or male?Because you look like a girl to me', I said while looking at him.

Ichigo giggled and Deidara's eyes went furious.

'Why you...I'm a man un!', he said. Sasori sighed.

'Where are you from?', he asked.

I looked around. 'Not from here I guess', I answered.

'Then how did you came here?', Sasori asked. I raised my shoulders.

'I just bought a new cd titled 'the world of Akatsuki'. We sung that weird song and made those weird gestures.

Then we were sucked up in a black hole thingy and the next thing we knew is that we were here'.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other.

'Can you repeat that song and the gestures un?', Deidara asked.

I nodded and showed it to them. They looked shocking at each other.

Ichigo looked at them. 'What? Can you tell us what happened?', she asked with wide eyes.

Deidara sighed. 'It seems you two performed a high class transferring jutsu', he said

. 'A very high class jutsu. I doubt even leader can do it..', Sasori added.

I looked at Ichigo.

'Guess we'll have to look for somewhere or at least something to sleep', I said and wanted to walk away.

Sasori coughed. I turned around and looked at him.

'yeeeeeeeees?'.

'We can ask leader if you can stay in our hideout', he said.

'Okay', Ichigo replied. I looked at her.

_Are you insane?!_ '.

Ichigo raised her shoulders._Better than nothing'_.

I sighed. 'Allrighty then, where is this hideout of yours?', I said with aversion.

Sasori and Deidara smiled. 'Follow us', they said and ran away.

I looked at Ichigo and roled my eyes. Ichigo grinned.

We followed them.

'Here we are un', Deidara said.

I looked up and saw the entrance of a cave.

'It's a cave', I said with an eyebrow up.

'Got a problem with that? It's hidden and safe, more doesn't matter', Sasori answered while he did some weird hand gesture. 'What about fresh air?', Ichigo said.

'We get enough fresh air from doing our missions un', Deidara replied while making the same hand gesture.

I looked at Ichigo and made a 'they're-crazy' gesture.

Ichigo nodded and giggled.

I saw a flash of light and suddenly the cave opened.

Some weird guy with a lot of piercings came walking towards us.

'Deidara! Sasori! what took you so long? and who are they?', He said and gestured at us.

I looked at Ichigo and then dropped my jacket over my shoulders. Ichigo giggled and did the same.

'We found them at Rock mountains. It seems they used a World Transferring jutsu without knowing it".

The guy looked at us and lifted an eyebrow.

Ichigo and I were trying our best not to laugh and not to look at each other.

'Doesn't seems like they're from here, so I guess you're right', The pierced guy said and walked towards us.

I looked at him and put up a dominant pose.

Ichigo's face began to colour red from trying not to laugh.

'Give me your name', The pierced guy said. I looked at him.

'Maybe if you ask politely, I will give it to you someday', I said and smiled.

Ichigo's head became more red with every sentence i said.I gave her a quick glare and looked back at mister piercingshop

.He sighed. 'Will you give me your name, _please_?', he said.

I nodded. 'Good boy. Well my name is Immi and this is my sister Ichigo.

We're both sixteen years old and don't have any boyfriends. Anything else you want to know?',I said.

'And by the way what is your name, Piercingshop?', I smiled and winked.

That was the last drip for Ichigo. And me.

We both couldn't hold it and started to laugh while giving each other looks.

The guys sighed.

'My name is Pein, but call me leader', the pierced one said.

'Follow the leader leader leader, follow the leader. Sing away!', Ichigo and I started to sing and continued laughing.

Suddenly I felt a slap on my head.

'Hey! what was that for?!', I asked.

'Behave yourselves.Your survive depends on us', Sasori said.

I mumbled.Who does he think he is? The king himself?

Pein looked at us. I could feel his staring trough every vein of my body.

'You need new clothing. Konan!', he said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a blue haired girl appeared next to him in a cloud of smoke.

'You called me Pein?', she said. I looked at her.

She wore the same black cloak with red clouds the other wore and had a white flower in her shining blue hair.

'These two girls need new clothes. if they stay like this they attract attention', Pein said.

The blue haired girl looked at us and nodded.

'I will take care of it', she said and walked towards us.

I looked at her with a look that said_ touch me and die_,but it seemed she didn't saw it.

She grabbed us at our arms.

'Hey! let us go!', Ichigo said and looked at her.

The girl ignored her and took us inside.

'There's _no way_ I'm going to wear _that_!', I said and looked at the net top.

'I agree with Immi', Ichigo replied.

The blue haired girl sighed.

'You have to Immi and Ichigo, because we don' have anything else for beneath your cloak!', she said.

Ichigo looked at her. 'You know our names, but what is yours? We don't trust people with no name'.

'Big point', I nodded.

'My name is Konan, and I'm the only female here in Akatski', the girl said.

I stared at her with my eyes wide. 'Must be hard to be the only female in a bunch of guys', I said.

Konan nodded.

'They don't understand women bussiness. They don't have pity if I have my period and have the common moodswings', she said. I nodded.

'Do we have to wear the net top? Or is it okay if we only wear the black one?', I said and put up my puppy eyes.

Konan laughed. 'don't think Pein will like it, but who cares. I'm happy there are more women in Akatsuki'.

'What do you think of showing those guys some female attraction?', Ichigo smiled.

Konan and I nodded. 'Great idea sis!', I said.

'Now Konan, think we can make some skirts out of these?'.

Konan nodded and we laughed.

Ichigo, Konan and I looked at each other in the mirror.

We now wore black knee skirts with short black tops and black half knee boots.

We decided to wear the net top over the black one.

Over that we wore the cloaks open.

I grabbed my pants and opened the hidden pocket.

Ichigo sighed. 'Immi and make-up, inseparable', she smiled.

I nodded and put my mascara and eyeliner on.

Then I grabbed my black lipstick for some evil touch.

I looked in the mirror. 'You guys want make-up too?'.

Konan raised her shoulders. 'Why not', she said and grabbed my make-up.

In the blink of an eye she was ready.

'You are fast', Ichigo said.

Konan laughed and raised her shoulders.

Ichigo grabbed the make-up and began to put up mascara.

I winked. 'Ichigo and make-up? That's weird..'.

Ichigo raised her shoulders.

'Once must be the first time', she said and grabbed the lipstick.

'Ready', she said and turned around. 'How do I look?'.

'Great, but why all of the sudden make-up?', I asked and looked at her.

'I-I don't want to stand out..',Ichigo blushed.

I laughed. 'Aah.. Ichigo is in love. Who is it?',I said and grinned.

Ichigo blushed even more.

'I'm not in love. I only think he's cute, and I want to look good', she said and turned away.

I jumped before her.

'Don't look away from me! who is it?'.

'Allright Allright! I like Deidara UN!', she said and began to blush even more.

'And you are more concern about your look too! tell me!', she asked and looked at me.

Now it was my time to blush a little.

'I think Sasori is cute, and he's my height', I said and turned away.

Konan laughed.

'How cute. Imagine Sasori and Deidara's face if they find out', she said.

Ichigo and I looked at her with shocking eyes.

'You don't..!', we said in stereo. Konan laughed.

'Don't worry. As a matter of fact, I have to tell you a little secret', she giggled and blushed.

Ichigo and I looked at her.

'Tell us!', we said in stereo and jumped before her.

'Well,I kinda like Pein', Konan blushed. Ichigo and I looked at each other.

'Well, he is kinda cool. And if you think those piercings away, kinda cute too', I said and nodded.

Ichigo nodded too. Konan raised her shoulders.

'Well it seems we're ready. How about showing those guys the wonder called women?',I giggled.

Konan and Ichigo nodded and together we walked out of the dress room.

'Konan! what took you so lo-', Pein said and looked at us with wide mouth.

I did my best to look serious. Konan looked at him.

'What? you like my new look? I thought it was time to show how womenly I really am. It was the idea of Immi and Ichigo'. Then Pein noticed us and his mouth went wider.

I looked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded.

'MUMMYYYY!!!THAT GUY STARES PERVERTED AT US!!!!', we yelled and jumped behind Konan.

Suddenly Deidara, Sasori and some other guys came running towards us.

'Leader what happened? we heard someone yelling!', some blue fish guy said and looked at Pein.

Ichigo and I slowly walked away from Konan's back and pointed at him.

'mummy look a fish!', I yelled.

'Can we eat it?', Ichigo yelled.

The guys looked at us and their eyes and mouth went wide.

I looked at Konan. 'They're definetly not used to women eh?', I said.

Konan shook her head. 'I think they didn't knew I was a women until now', she said.

A vampiristic guy pointed at us and stared at Pein.

'WE HAVE A GODDAMN WOMAN IN AKATSUKI?

WAIT WAIT, WE HAVE THREE! HOLY JASHIN HAS CURSED US!!', he yelled and dramatically felt on the ground.

I walked up to him and poked him.

'Easy dracula kid. We're not going to eat you', I said.

He looked at me with terrifying eyes and slided backwards.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I'M NOT A SINNER!!! and by the way my name is not dracula kid'. I looked at him.

'Listen my-name-is-not-dracula-kid! if you stay acting like that, I will learn you...'.

Ichigo let out a short scream. 'Immi no! you wouldn't!', she said with big eyes.

I nodded. 'If these guys don't act normal I'm afraid I have to teach them about women. in detail... Just like with Yami'. Ichigo's eyes went wider and she laughed.

'Poor Yami was traumatized for life. Never dared to look at a girl again'.

I smiled. 'I just can't stand players, especially when they're perverted'.

'Me neither', Konan laughed.

Pein coughed.

Ichigo,Konan and I looked at him. 'Yeeeeeees?', Ichigo said.

Pein ignored her and turned to the guys.

'These are Ichigo and Immi. Trough some misfortune they're stuck in this world.

Sasori and Deidara, I count on you to handle it.

And by the way, Ichigo and Immi can you cook?', he said and looked at us.

I looked at Ichigo and sighed. 'We get the hint, where's the kitchen?'.

'Don't they have anything with sugar here?',Ichigo said while looking trough the warderobes.

I sighed.

'If I may believe the hinst and those weird headbands, I guess this is some kind of evil organisation. So I guess not'.

Ichigo opened the freezer and let out a shriek.

I ran towards her. 'What?'.

She pointed towards something that lay in the freezer.

I too let a short shriek come out.

'Is that a heart?!'.

I grabbed the snacks that were also lying in the freezer and quickly closed the door.

'Let's pretend we haven't seen that', Ichigo said.

I nodded and started at the fries with snacks.

'I hope they don't expect something spectaculair', I mumbled.

Ichigo nodded. 'Cause that's exaclty what they don't get', She said.

I washed my hands.

'Now we only have to wait. Let's set the table', I said and walked towards the living room.

Luckily Konan told us were we could find everything. Ichigo followed me.

'YO PEOPLE DINNER'S READY!!!', Ichigo and I yelled trough the entire hideout.

Slowly the guys walked into the kitchen.

I looked at Ichigo and made a yawn gesture. Ichigo did the same and nodded.

'What's for dinner?', The fish guy said.

'French fries and snacks. And if you don't like it you don't eat', I answered.

'Finally we get some meat. Yeah I grew tired of everyday ramen', some plant guy said.

Ichigo looked at me with a face like _what the peep?. _

I raised my shoulders.

Pein looked at the table. 'Nice work. Now sit'.

I looked at him with one hand on my hip. 'I don't take orders'.

Ichigo and Pein sighed.

'Will you _please_ sit down?', Pein asked.

I looked at the table. 'Love to, but were?'.

Konan winked us. 'I have two places free right here'.

Ichigo and I walked towards her and took a seat at each side of her.

'And what do you think of Akatsuki so far?',she asked.

'Bunch of weirdos and women haters', Ichigo and I said in stereo.

Konan laughed. The guys stared at us.

I stared back. 'Got something?', I said with a challenging voice.

The guys sighed and continued to eat.

I looked back at Konan.

'We know you, Pein, Deidara and Sasori. But how are those other dudes called?', Ichigo asked.

'The dracula look-a-like is Hidan, The fish head is called Kisame, the plant dude is zetsu,

the black haired is itachi and the dude who looks like he's been sealed together is kakuzu', Konan said and pointed everyone. 'And who's the lollipop?', I asked and gestured at the orange lollipop face running by.

'Oh that's Tobi, he's kinda very hyper', She said and laughed.

'We can see that', Ichigo said and followed Tobi with her eyes.

'Do you think he would mind if I went running with him?'.

'Not at all', Konan smirked.

Ichigo jumped up and started to run rounds around the table together with Tobi. I

looked at her and sighed. Then I looked back at Konan.

'Question: where do we sleep?'.

'I guess you get your own room,or else you're stuck with me', Konan answered.

I smiled and began at my dinner.

'Well, time to sleep', Pein said. I looked at the clock.

'Already? It's 9 'o clock in the evening!', I said with big eyes.

Pein glared at me. 'We don't have anything to do, so why not?'.

I placed my hand yet again on my hip and looked at him.

'When I was in the living room, I saw a tv. So why don't we watch a movie?', I said and looked at the other members. Kakuzu walked up to Pein. 'We have a tv? have you bought any more useless stuff from our money?', he said.

I walked to him and slapped him.

He glared at me. 'Why did you slapped me?'.

'Because 1: tv isn't useless. 2: money isn't everything and 3: because i felt like it', I said with a grin.

Ichigo giggled. Kakuzu mumbled something and walked away.

I looked at Pein. 'Does this mean I'm right or does this mean he's weak?',I asked.

Pein sighed. 'You guys are trouble',he said and walked away.

I raised my shoulders and looked at Ichigo and Konan. 'Wanna watch a movie?'.

They raised their shoulders. 'Sure. Wich one?'

'O my God I just love those two little guys', Ichigo laughed.

We were watching Willow. One of my favourite movies.

I nodded. 'All hail the dust of broken heart!,I yelled.

Konan nodded.

'I'll go looking for something to drink',I said and walked towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and sighed. 'Guys...', I said and grabbed three bottles.

_Sake_, it said. 'Dunno what that is, but I guess it's drinkable', I said and walked back to the living room.

'What do you have for us Immi?',Konan said and turned around.

'Dunno, the bottle says Sake, but I have no idea what it is', I answered.

Konan laughed. 'It's alcohol'. I looked at Ichigo and raised my shoulders.

'Why not',I said and jumped back on the couch.

Ichigo grabbed one bottle and opened it.

'Well, cheers',she said and took a drink.

She nodded.

I grabbed my own bottle and took a drink.

The liquid was warming my troath, no my whole body and I shivered.

'This is good stuff',I said to Konan.

Konan laughed and took a drink of her own bottle. Then we watched further.

At the part were everyone turned into pigs, The guys came walking into the living room.

I giggled and pointed at the tv screen.

'They are piiiiiiiiigs'. Konan and Ichigo giggled.

'That's what happens if you eat to much', Konan said.

Ichigo shook her head. 'It's a spell Konan, casted by the evil Bavmoooordaa'. We giggled.

Pein looked at us and saw the empty bottles. 'Oh boy they're drunk'.

The eyes of the other guys went wide.

Pein turned to them. 'Help me to get them in their rooms".

The guys looked at us giggling and then looked at Pein.

'Jashin kills me if I do!', Hidan said and ran away. Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi followed him.

Itachi glared at us. 'They're weak, and I dont help weaklings', he said and walked away, followed by Kisame.

Pein looked desperatly at Deidara and Sasori. 'Help me?'.

Deidara and Sasori sighed and nodded.

Pein walked to Konan and layed her over his shoulder.

Konan giggled. 'ooh Pein what are you planning?'.

Ichigo and I giggled.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand grabbing my wrist.

I looked up and saw Sasori. I smiled at him.

'Come', he said. I nodded and followed him to a door.

He opened it and dropped me on the bed that stood in the room.

After that he closed the door and gave me some clothes.

He gestured at another door. 'change'.

I walked towards him. 'Are you waiting here for me?', I asked.

He nodded. 'I have to check if nothing happens, cause we'll be in big trouble if does'.

I smiled at him. "There won't be any trouble, trust me".

"Orders are orders", he just said. 'Wait here'.

I grabbed the clothes and walked towards the door.

I opened it and walked inside.

Then I closed the door and walked towards the sink.

I looked at the clothes. A black T-shirt and long pants with red clouds.

I sighed and grabbed the scissor in the inside of my cloak.

I cut a top out of the T-shirt. I looked at my creation and grinned.

I changed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"much better", I smiled and opened the door to the bedroom.

"Okay, you're done I see. Now goodnight", Sasori nodded and stood op to walk to the door.

I looked at him. "That's it? No goodnight hug?", I said pouting.

"No", he said and layed his hand on the doorknob to open the door.

"B-But...YOU'RE MEAN!!! ", I yelled with a sad undertone.

He turned around. "Thank you. Goodnight".

I walked up to him. "Me wanna goodnight hug! ", I yelled.

"Stop yelling!". "No! I want a hug!".

"You're not getting a hug!".

"IMMI-CHAN WANTS A GOODNIGHT HUG FROM SASORI-SAMA!!!", I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"STOP YELLING! I'M NOT GIVING YOU ONE!", he screamed back.

"I WANT A HUG! I WANT A HUG! I WANT A HUG!!", I screamed jumping up and down.

Suddenly I heard some mad knocking on my door.

I just pouted while Sasori opened it.

The rest of the gang was looking at us furiously.

"Sasori, we want to sleep, SO STOP THE FREACKING YELLING!", Hidan yelled.

"She's screaming at me! I'm not doing anything!", Sasori defended.

"Sasori-sama won't give me a goodnight hug", I said pouting like a little child.

"Then give her a goodnight hug", Kisame smirked at Sasori.

"No", Sasori shook his head.

"YOU'RE MEAN!!", I said pouting and jumping up and down like a little kid that doesn't get what he wants.

Suddenly I felt two arms around me.

I looked up to see Tobi hugging me.

"If Sasori-san doesn't want to give Immi-chan a hug, Tobi does", he said.

I hugged Tobi back and stook my tongue out to Sasori.

"Tobi-chan is nicer to me then you are Sasori-sama!You are a big meanie!", I said.

Sasori sighed and raised his shoulders. "Whatever".

He stepped forward to walk out of the door.

I broke myself from Tobi's hug. "Like hell you're getting away!".

When he walked out of the door I jumped on him from behind. "GLOMP ATTACK!!".

Sasori got a little of balance and the other members started to laugh.

"Let...me...go...", Sasori said.

"I want a goodnight hug".

"You had your goodnight hug, Tobi gave you one".

"But I want a goodnight hug from you Sasori-sama...", I said pouting.

"Aah how cute, Danna's got a girlfriend", Deidara smirked.

"Shut up Deidara. Immi I'm _not_ giving you a hug, now let me go", Sasori said a little irritating.

"No. I will let you go if you give me a hug", I smiled.

"I'm not giving you one and that's it", he said.

"Come on Sasori-sama what's the big deal?".

"I could ask the same to you, why do you keep pushing?".

"Because!".

"That's no reason!".

"You don't have a reason either!".

Sasori grumbled. "Do you leave me alone if I give you a hug?", he said hesitating.

I nodded.

"Let me go and you get your hug".

I smiled an let him go. "Now where's my hug?".

Slightly blushing Sasori turned around and gave me a hug.

"Aaaahw kawaii", Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Kisame said smirking.

"Oh shut up", Sasori mumbled.

I grabbed him tight and secretly planted a peck on his cheek

He slowly let me go and looked at me, faintly blush visible on his cheecks.

"Sankyuu. Goodnight", I smiled.

The others nodded and left, except for Sasori.

"What's the matter?", I asked tilting my head.

He glanced outside and quickly gave me a peck on my cheek.

Then he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

It was my turn to blush and I realized that maybe Ichigo was right.

Maybe I was in love...


End file.
